Functions of circumcision in avoiding balanitis and urethritis caused by redundant foreskin and phimosis, decreasing venereal diseases, reducing spread of AIDS and preventing carcinoma of penis have been accepted widely in the medical field. With continuous innovation of modern circumcision, the simplicity, safety and minimally invasive surgery quality of the circumcision are greatly improved. At present, in all circumcisions, all circumcision methods have their own advantages, which provides more choices for patients and doctors. However, each circumcision method has serious defects: 1. the conventional circumcision can completely protect the frenum and enable the glans penis to normally contract and relax, but has the defects of long duration of operation, large amount of bleeding, strong aching feeling, needs of stopping bleeding, suturing, taking out stitches, changing fresh dressing for a wound, performing transfusion after operation, and the like; 2. a disposable circumcision instrument (including a disposable circumcision anastomosis instrument) commonly used clinically at present can enable the duration of operation to be shortened, the amount of bleeding to be less and the aching feeling to be small, does not need to stop bleeding, suture, take out stitches, change fresh dressing for a wound, and perform the transfusion after operation, but still can not completely meet the requirement of clinical medicine, for example, Patent Publication No. CN2424748 entitled ‘foreskin cerclage device’ and Chinese Patent Application Number CN201710420U entitled ‘circumcision positioner and disposable circumcision stapler’ and the like, glans penis, frenum, coronary sulcus and tissues around them can not be visually observed during operation, and further can not be observed after operation, which causes a result that the circumcision is a blind operation basically, however, unexpected consequences may be incurred; another circumcision device, for example, Patent Publication No. CN201683982U entitled ‘circumcision device’, although glans penis, frenum, coronary sulcus and tissues around them can be seen, length of the frenum and relevant tissues can not be completely reserved, which causes a result that the glans penis can not normally contract and relax, and the frenum may be broken by pulling, leading to bad consequences. Edema of frenum, foreskin and tissues around them are observed after circumcision, which will cause the healing time after operation to be prolonged and the pain of patients to be exacerbated, and result in escharosis, chronic inflammation, hyperplasia and incrassation in inner plate and outer plate of the foreskin after operation, impacting sexual life, and bring pain and anxiety for patients; meanwhile, considerable troubles are brought for doctors, especially for children and senile patients; because end-piece of urine of such patients can not be completely discharged from urethral orifices such that the urine is easily immersed into the wound, removing circumcision device might be distressing to patients and the patients is terrified, and wounds are difficult to be healed after the circumcision device is removed.
In addition, a disposable circumcision loop ligature instrument, a disposable circumcision anastomosis instrument and the like which are commonly used clinically at present can enable the duration of operation to be shortened, the amount of bleeding to be reduced and the aching feeling to be less intense, do not need to stop bleeding, suture, take out stitches, and perform the transfusion after operation, but still can not completely meet the requirement of clinical medicine, the main reasons are as follows: no regulating member is arranged on a circumcision stapler or the regulating member is arranged improperly, clinical requirements can not be completely met when loop ligature lines or outer loops are removed, especially for children and senile patients, removing the circumcision device might be distressing and unacceptable to the patients after they use the device; meanwhile, considerable troubles are brought to the doctors.
In addition, no connecting member is arranged on a circumcision device in the prior art or the connecting member is arranged improperly, clinical requirements can not be completely met when the outer loops are removed, especially for children and senile patients, removing the circumcision device might be distressing and unacceptable to the patients after they use the circumcision device; meanwhile, considerable troubles are brought to the doctors.
In the prior art, a foreskin circumcising method involves inserting the cylindrical ring (also called the first ring) of the lower ring stapler within the foreskin of male patient (e.g. when he lies on his back during a circumcision operation), radially clamping foreskin against circumference of the first ring by the upper ring stapler and axially (or annually) cutting the foreskin against the first ring.